


"I'm sorry"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [26]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depressed wen ning, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Referenced family relationship breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: He can still faintly hear the voice through the door. (The locked door. The locked door that was also barricaded because he knew damn well that some people could pick locks.)He’s tired of yelling and pleading for them to leave but they won’t and all he can do is choke back the sobs and reach over to his phone to turn up the volume on his headphones.





	"I'm sorry"

He can still faintly hear the voice through the door. (The _ locked _ door. The locked door that was also barricaded because he knew damn well that _ some people _ could pick locks.) 

He’s tired of yelling and pleading for them to leave but they won’t and all he can do is choke back the sobs and reach over to his phone to turn up the volume on his headphones.

His phone buzzes and he sees his sisters name light up. 

He closes his eyes.

*****

It's been 16 hours since Wen Ning barricaded himself in his room. 

Wei Ying sits with Wen Qing at his bedroom door in silence. They hear him move around the odd time but he doesn't answer their calls or texts. The pieces of paper pushed under the door remain blank and…

"Ningning please come out" 

Wen Qing's voice is hoarse and to no surprise there is no answer.

"You have to eat."

Nothing. 

****

The music is loud but it can't drown out the voices in his head. He closes his eyes and digs his nails into the palms of his hands.

He just wants the voices to stop.

_ Useless _

_ Why do they even like you? _

_ They don't need you. _

_ You ruined Wei Ying's relationship with his family - your fault. _

_ You drag your sister down - she shouldn't have to care for you. _

_ Useless. _

_ Stupid. _

_ Waste of space. _

_ Why are you still here? _

_ Why don't you _ _ die _ _ ? _

He turns the music up but the thoughts don't leave. The old wounds on his arms start to itch and-

_ No! _ He promised his sister no more. 

(_ But that was a lie. You can't even keep one measly promise _!)

He stands in the bathroom and looks at his reflection. 

The bath is running.

He returns to his room.

******

The water is still running. 

Wen Qing looks at her phone. 20 minutes.

A thought.

A fear.

"A-Ying, get this door open."

Her friend, as equally pale as her is already on his feet.

******

_ I'm sorry. _

_ Forgive me. _

_ I love you. _

*******

_ Silence_

_*******_

_The bathtub still runs and a pair of screams fill the house._

**Author's Note:**

> I too am sorry because wen ning is a precious cinamon bun who deserves the world


End file.
